No te debo nada One shot
by Deian07
Summary: Después de que Alfred se fue hace cinco años, Arthur se olvida de él e intenta hacer su vida de nuevo...hasta que él regresa. " -Ha pasado un tiempo, Arthur. - Han pasado años, Alfred" Porque simplemente el que llega primero no es el que gana.


Arthur y Alfred habían tenido una hermosa relación al principio de todo, se habían conocido en un parque cerca del centro de la ciudad y comenzaron a salir apenas dos meses después de conocerse. Su relación de casi tres años no fue para nada mala pero después, con el tiempo, se fue cayendo en la monotonía y finalmente, después de constantes intentos de recuperar el amor por parte del inglés, de mantenerlo a bote como un barco en la deriva, fue Alfred el que desistió en toda la relación, brincó del bote antes de que se hundiera por completo y nadó lejos de él sin importarle nada de lo que hubieran pasado juntos, y estuvo bien, en ciertos términos.

Arthur, a casi cinco años después, ya se había olvidado del nombre del mejor amigo del americano, el danés de grandes pectorales y trasero marcado que le causaba una ligera extinción cuando lo veía ¿a quién no? si ese hombre era un dios.

Para ese entonces recordaba vagamente el lugar en donde vivía y para ser sinceros apenas y recordaba su rostro. Tenía ojos azules y preciosos, como el cielo despejado, pero si le preguntaban alguna característica que lo definiera más se quedaría en blanco.

Alfred era una cosa del pasado, y a pesar de haber olvidado muchas cosas que vivió con él, una se queda en su memoria como la más nostálgica y curiosamente alegre; la última vez que se vieron, la vez que se despidieron en la estación de tren, un día lamentablemente soleado para lo que estaba pasando, había pensado un Arthur de 20 años. Pero estaba bien, habían pasado ya casi cinco años de eso y no dolía. Ya no.

Ese día soleado en la estación, Alfred abordaba un vagón para abandonar todo lo que habían formado juntos. Sus sueños, ilusiones y sus planes a futuro se estaban agotando con el paso de las manecillas del reloj que esperaban por marcar la ida de Alfred. Mientras, Arthur, en lágrimas amargas, juraba y perjuraba que lo esperaría hasta que decidiera volver, que siempre estaría para él. Si claro. Alfred había dado marcha atrás, viéndolo con tristeza, y le había robado un beso húmedo que le quito el aliento y se mezcló entre sus lágrimas y después subió totalmente al tren sin decir nada más.

Con el tiempo, y con la ayuda de viejas y nuevas personas en su vida había olvidado a ese impertinente y joven americano, había aprendido a vivir sin tener su presencia a su lado y disfrutar la compañía de otros. Tanto así había cambiado que ahora tenía un novio llamado Scott, demasiado escoces para funcionar pero siendo perfecto para el rubio. Alto, rudo y jodidamente pelirrojo. Un sueño de hombre.

Estaba feliz con su vida y hace tiempo que se había hecho a la idea de nunca volver a ver al hombre que respondía al nombre de Alfred Frederick Jones.

Por eso no podía creer que lo tuviera enfrente de él, después de cinco jodidos años, con su sonrisa fácil y sus ojos brillosos, pero brillosos de ego el hijo de puta.

Esa mañana tranquila y soleada de domingo había recibido una llamada a su celular de un número no registrado. Obvio no lo tenía porque ese hijo de puta estadounidense jamás lo había contactado antes. Con voz suave, que antes hubiera causado una erección en Arthur, le pidió que se reunieran para hablar, que había vuelto a la ciudad y quería reencontrarlo. El rubio no lo ponía creer, se sentía enojado y extrañado por tan repentina propuesta. Con una afirmación a secas y la instrucción de en donde se encontrarían pactaron la cita dentro de media hora. Media hora porque Alfred estaba cerca del lugar y no tardaría en llegar. Menudo hijo de perra, como si él también estuviera cerca.

Colgó sin agregar nada más y le comentó a Scott, con el que vivía ya para ese entonces, y le pidió que lo acompañara para ver y oír la sarta de mierdas que le iría a decir. El escoces acepto con la condición de que se sentaría en la mesa de al lado para ver toda la "charla" desde un lugar oportuno.

Se vistieron con calma, porque no estaban dispuestos a salir corriendo para encontrar a Alfred en su día de descanso. Con un elegante retraso de media hora, salieron de su departamento tomaron un taxi para el lugar de la reunión, pidiendo que los bajaran una calle antes.

En el camino, acordaron que Arthur llegaría primero y después Scott para pasar desapercibidos. El rubio solo podía pensar que su novio era un maldito descarado. Es perfecto, solo podía pensar.

Hicieron lo acordado y llego primero, encontrando a Alfred sentado en las mesas de afuera del modesto local con una taza de café negro – estilo americano, recordaba que alguna vez de había dicho – y otra de lo que suponía era té delante de él. Al acercarse más el de ojos zafiros lo notó y se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa resplandeciente y ojos con – según la mente de Arthur – ego puro. Con alegría, hizo el ademan de abrazarlo pero fue detenido por Arthur que marco una distancia considerables entre sus cuerpos. Alfred frunció ligeramente el ceño intentando patéticamente mantener su postura alegre.

Ambos tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Arthur pudo ver la mata roja de su novio pasar y sentarse en la mesa de al lado como si fuera casualidad estar ahí al mismo tiempo que los otros dos.

El de ojos esmeraldas sonrió discretamente al ver que sacaba un cigarro y lo prendía.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, Arthur – sonrió con una mueca que intentaba ser tierna

\- Han pasado años, Alfred – replico el otro con molestia mientras se acomodaba en el incómodo asiento.

\- Pedí té para ti, pero se enfrió…tardaste demasiado.

\- Bueno, me llamaste domingo sin saber si tenía planes previos.

\- Dijiste que estaba bien vernos en media hora

\- ¿y esperabas que saliera corriendo para verte?

\- Eh… ¿sí? Puesto a que me amas…

Y si Arthur hubiera estado tomando ese frio té lo habría escupido en toda la cara del estúpido americano

No le había bastado irse cuatro años en un tren a quien sabe dónde sin boleto para él, ahora volvía, seguramente porque sus planes en quién sabe dónde no habían resultado y le estaba afirmando descaradamente que aún lo amaba.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó estupefacto

\- Pues eso. Dijiste que me amarías para siempre, y vengo a que cumplas con esa promesa, Arthur, porque yo te sigo amando.

El rubio de ojos verdes se quedó paralizado un par de segundos. Su rostro expresaba confusión y molestica en partes iguales. De forma rápida, su cerebro comenzó a analizar la información recibida. Alfred lo había buscado y citado en un restaurante pidiendo cuentas ¿de qué? De la promesa que había hecho en la estación aquel día lejano en el que decidió abandonarlo sin más.

¿No era demasiado jodido todo esto?

\- Yo no te debo cuentas – dijo recuperándose

\- Claro que sí, lo prometiste

\- Si, por supuesto, y como las promesas no se pueden romper…

\- Estas diciendo que ya no me amas – recrimino con un puchero en los labios

\- Lo estás diciendo como si tuviera que amarte para siempre, y eso no va a pasar. En estos cuatro años he entendido algunas cosas

\- ¿y cuáles son? Si se puede saber

\- La primera de ellas es que no te quiero nada, ya no. La pasamos bien en su momento, pero alguien que ama a otro alguien no lo deja porque se le hincharon los cojones.

Alfred se quedó mudo y sus ojos azules se obscurecieron ligeramente por la molestia

\- ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa? – cuestionó con un tono menos amable que al principio

\- Que siempre serás parte de mi vida, Alfred, – Esto pareció alegrar ligeramente al moreno, pero su expresión de derrumbo con las siguientes palabras – pero realmente ya no te extraño, eres nadie para mí. Los pedazos que dejaste fueron recogidos con calma y espero por alguien más durante cinco años, y no voy a desechar todo lo que he progresado porque decidiste regresar sin aviso

\- ¿me cambiaste deliberadamente?

\- Yo no fui el que escogió marcharse deliberadamente en primer lugar

\- Yo ya no era feliz con tigo

\- ¿y porque crees que esta vez será diferente?

\- Yo esperaba que…

\- No, no. Tú no esperabas nada. Me estas demandando dejarte entrar de nuevo en mi perfecta vida solo para tener satisfacción personal, pero no más. Yo intente salvar nuestra relación, intentaba hablar con tigo para saber qué es lo que pasaba, que querías

\- ¡Yo no quería hablar! ¡Yo quería que me mostraras con acciones todo tu amor!

\- ¿Y estar al pendiente de que es lo que quiere tu pareja no lo es? ¿Qué querías? ¿Regalos por montones? ¿Sexo caliente? Eres un buen chico, pero eso ya es muy bajo hasta para ti

\- No te permito que me hables así

\- Y yo no te permito que vengas después de años, escúchame bien Alfred, AÑOS en los que no hubo cartas, llamadas o mensajes, en los que intente borrarte de mi vida al ver que me hacía más daño que bien el recordarte y superarte y que llegues esperando cosas de mi que ya no estoy dispuesto a darte

\- ¿entonces es definitivo? ¿Todo el amor que me profesabas va a acabar con esto?

\- Absolutamente, querido – Arthur sonrió sin gracia. – y para tu información, el amor que te profesaba termino al momento en que tomaste tus maletas y subiste a ese tren.

El otro se levantó indignado y dejo en la mesa un par de billetes para pagar su cuenta

\- Espero que no me vengas a buscar cuando todo salga mal

\- Al, querido, no soy tú. – tomo su taza de té e hizo el ademan de brindar para después darle un trago. Sabía a gloria.

El rubio americano lanzo un bufido y se dio la vuelta para caminar calle abajo directo a la mierda. Arthur suspiro y apuro todo su té para después voltearse aun sentado en su silla para hablar con otro cliente que lo veía fijamente.

\- ¿Qué tal esa? – preguntó airoso

\- Aburrido, cejitas, esperaba sangre – contesto el otro, con su cabello rojizo cubriéndole las cejas y aun fumando su cigarro

\- Imbécil. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

\- Golpearlo apenas se quisiera sentar – tiro lo que quedaba de su cigarro al suelo y se levantó de la otra mesa para acercarse al rubio – pero como siempre su majestad prefiere usar las palabras…

\- Cortantes palabras – protestó

\- _Cortantes palabras_ – reitero el otro con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se inclinó para besarlo en los sabios y el otro sonrió entre el beso y paso su lengua por los labios del mayor. Se separaron y Arthur comenzó a pararse de su asiento

\- Vámonos de aquí, Scott, el té de aquí es una mierda aguada

\- Como ordene su majestad

Dejo un par de billetes y tomo la mano del rubio.

Si bueno, pensaba Arthur mientras caminaba calle debajo de la mano con Scott, contrario a donde Alfred se había ido minutos antes, no siempre el que llega primero es el que gana.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surco su rostro.

La felicidad que sentía al estar con Scott era el premio a una guerra que perdió hace años.


End file.
